Gift
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Bertemu gadis yang terlihat familiar, payung biru muda, hingga makan malam yang menggiurkan. Kazune bingung. Kenapa hari ini aneh sekali, sih? Nyatanya, semuanya terjawab setelah orang terkasihnya ada dihadapannya. /"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau menjawab. Kucium saja, eh?"/ Bad Summary!/ONESHOOT!


**A/n : Sebenarnya begini, Bunga tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Tapi, Bunga rasa, Bunga hanya mau berterima kasih sama yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow fanfic-fanfic Bunga yang lain. Dan terimakasih sudah berniat baca fic Bunga yang satu ini. Jujur saja, fic Bunga kali ini Bunga tidak tahu genre-nya apa. Bunga rasa, romance juga enggak terlalu. Kalau salah genre, bilang ya. Nanti Bunga ganti, kok. ^^**

…

Aku tidak akan mengawali kisah menggelikanku ini dengan kalimat 'Pagi hari yang indah dan burung mulai bernyanyi untuk memeriahkan pagi yang cerah ini.' Karena kisahku ini diawali oleh hujan deras dimalam hari. Enggak ada bintang bertaburan di langit untuk menambah suasana romantis. Yang ada cuma awan mendung. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, yang penting hatiku secerah pelangi.

"Kazune-kun! Cepat! Nanti, film-nya keburu mulai!"

"Iya! Tenanglah, Karin. Film-nya dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Kau tak akan terlambat menontonnya."

.

.

.

 **Gift by Bunga Sharesputri**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin CHU Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

 _Summary : Bertemu gadis yang terlihat familiar, payung biru muda, hingga makan malam yang menggiurkan. Kazune bingung. Kenapa hari ini aneh sekali, sih? Nyatanya, semuanya terjawab setelah orang terkasihnya ada dihadapannya._ / _"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau menjawab. Kucium saja, eh?"/_

.

.

.

 **Kazune POV**

Aku mendecak kesal ketika melihat angka yang tertera pada jam tangan digital milikku. Tidak menyangka sudah jam setengah delapan. "Benar-benar, kerja kelompok yang menyebalkan," keluhku saking kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau datang kerumah teman setelah pulang sekolah dan tiba di rumah jam delapan malam? Mending kalau emang tugasnya numpuk, lah ini? Cuman latihan soal kelompok yang jumlahnya pun cuman 10 soal. "Aaahh, aku lapar!" aku kembali mengeluh.

Tap!

Aku berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ada tetesan air di tangan kiriku. Eh, air? Air apa? Jangan-jangan… gerimis ya?

Zzrrshhh!

"Waaa!" aku langsung berteriak kaget, manakala menyadari hujan lebat turun begitu saja dan sibuk berlari kelimpungan mencari tempat berteduh. Ah, halte bus! Aku langsung berlari kesana. Syukurlah, seragamku saat ini tidak jadi basah kuyup. Tapi, tetap saja dingin.

Aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Halte bus-nya sepi sekali. Hanya ada aku dan seorang gadis diujung sebelah sana. Kelihatannya dia masih SMA, sama sepertiku. Pakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan warna coklat muda. Pakai make up tipis. Aku agak mendecih saat melihat penampilannya. Hn? Tidak-tidak, dia bukannya kelihatan norak, kok. Sebab, aku akui dia lumayan cantik. Tapi, dia pasti lagi sial. Pakai baju begitu pas lagi hujan. Apa gak kedinginan coba?

"Hhhh…" aku melihatnya menghela nafas kecewa. Oh, tidak bisa pulang juga, ya? Sama dong. Aku bicara dalam hati saja, takut dikira sok kenal sama dia. Tapi… Eh?! Dia kok bawa payung? Terus, buat apa payungnya kalo gak digunain? Mending buat aku aja. Biar bisa pulang. Kan sayang, payungnya dianggurin kayak gitu.

"Ehem!" aku berdehem lumayan keras, membuat gadis itu terlonjak sedikit. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang bewarna Brunette itu ketelinga kanan. "Maaf, kamu kan bawa payung, lalu kenapa tidak digunakan? Sayang lho, padahal kamu jadi bisa cepat pulang, kan?" tanyaku. Kurang enak sebenarnya.

"O-oh? I-ini?" ia menunjuk payung biru mudanya lalu menggeleng. " Ti-tidak. A-aku sedang menunggu jemputan." Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Dia orangnya pemalu, ya? Habisnya, gugup begitu. Tapi, wajahnya kok terasa familiar sekali, sih?

"Lalu, kalau dijemput, ngapain bawa payung?"

"U-untuk jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu hujan saat tak ada tempat berteduh, kan?" ia kembali membalas. Hmm… alasannya logis juga.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku menunggu dan hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Sial, apa Kami-sama ingin aku mati kelaparan disini? Aku kembali melirik gadis itu, iris Green Emeraldnya beriak-riak gelisah. Ne, ada apa? Takut tidak dijemput, ya? Uuh, pengen tanya tapi rasanya benar-benar tak enak. Lagipula, mau kupanggil apa dia?

"Karin…"

"Hah?"

Gadis itu menoleh kearahku, tatapannya lurus. "Namaku, namaku Karin Hanazono."

"O-oh, begitu." Namanya familiar, bahkan mirip. Sekuat tenaga aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh. Tidak mungkin gadis itu 'dia'. Rambut digerai? Make-up? Aku tersenyum sinis. Tidak mungkin.

Ckiiitt!

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir tepat didepanku. Hmm, jemputan Hanazono-san? Berarti, dia anak orang kaya dong? Tak lama, muncul seorang lelaki tua berumur empat puluh tahunan keluar dengan dandanan ala sopir seperti biasa. Dia nampak menghampiri Hanazono-san sambil sedikit menunduk dan minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf, Karin-sama. Saya terlambat menjemput." Ia mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama beberapa kali hingga Hanazono mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Jangan begitu. Ayo pulang, cuacanya benar-benar dingin." Sopir tua itu mengangguk. Wah, benar-benar… gaya khas ala anak orang kaya.

"Ayo, nona." Sopir itu sudah membuka pintu, tapi kayaknya Hanazono-san malah tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ne, kenapa, ya?

Sret!

"Eh, a-apa?" aku bertanya bingung saat melihatnya menyerahkan payung biru muda miliknya.

Aku langsung tertegun saat Hanazon-san tampak tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit. "Kamu Kazune Kujyo, kan? Ini untukmu. Kau harus segera pulang, nanti jadi 'dingin'."

"Haahh?!"

Ia melambai sedikit dari balik mobil saat aku berdiri mematung. "Jumpa lagi, ya? Hati-hati!" Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?! Wah, wah… jangan-jangan dia termasuk fans ababilku itu lagi! Hiihhh, tapi…

Aku menatap payung yang sudah ada di genggaman tanganku. Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa cepet sampai rumah. Dan tanpa sadar, aku bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Aku menutup payung biru muda itu setelah sampai di teras rumah. Dengan segera, aku merogoh kunci rumah di kantong dan berniat membuka pintu dengan memasukkan kuncinya kelubang pintu. Lho, kok? Tidak terkunci? Buru-buru aku membuka pintu untuk memastikan.

Ceklek!

"Kok enggak terkunci? Tadi pagi kan sudah dikunci? Masak iya ada maling didalam rumah? Enggak mungkin deh kayaknya." Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. "Sepertinya aku lupa ingatan. Mungkin aku memang tak menguncinya tadi pagi."

Aku memasuki rumah cepat-cepat. Diluar rasanya dingin sekali. Lebih baik aku segera makan dan langsung belajar sambil minum teh atau kopi. Payung pinjaman itu kutaruh dekat pintu, biar tidak membasahi lantai. Repot nanti kalau harus ngepel lagi.

"Hmm…" aku bergumam pelan. "Bau harum apa, ya? Kok kayak bau makanan?" aku langsung menuju dapur setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruh tasku di sofa.

Benar! Ini bau makanan, harum sekali! Tapi, siapa yang masak? Aku kan tinggal sendiri sementara ini. Apa iya Kazusa dan Himeka sudah pulang? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi, yang punya duplikat kunci rumah ini cuman mereka berdua dan 'dia'. Lalu… aku menatap makanan yang tersusun rapi di meja makan. Siapa yang membuatnya? Siapa? Sial, benar-benar membuatku makin penasaran saja!

Greek!

Aku menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya, sebelum kembali menatap makanan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung melahapnya. Hmm… benar-benar makanan yang enak. Yang membuatnya pasti benar-benar berbakat dalam memasak. Dalam hitungan menit, makanan dihadapanku sudah tak bersisa. Aku nampaknya benar-benar lapar.

Setelah mencuci piring dan membuat kopi panas, aku langsung menuju lantai atas. Aku harus segera belajar sebelum mencapai jam sembilan malam.

Tlek!

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana langsung gelap gulita. "Kok mati lampu?!" aku langsung berteriak saking kesalnya. Kami-sama, kenapa kau berikan aku cobaan yang begitu berat, sih? Aku dengan terpaksa kembali turun mengambil lampu senter didapur. Ck, dimana lagi aku menaruhnya?

Tanganku memeriksa laci-laci di dapur. Rasanya agak sulit, mengingat keadaan yang benar-benar gelap gulita. Membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Aku bisa merasakan kopi yang kubuat mulai medingin. Sial-sial-sial! Dimana? Dimana aku taruh kemarin lusa?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku tersentak kaget. Nyaris saja kopi yang kupegang terlepas. Siapa lagi sih? Sudahlah, ku cueki saja. Mending aku lanjut nyari senter. Aku menaruh kopiku di meja, niatnya biar mudah mencarinya gitu. Ah, akhirnya dapat juga. Benar-benar deh, senter tukang bikin repot. Tapi, yang salah itu aku apa senternya? Kan aku yang naruh. Hmm… biar saja. Aku putuskan senternya yang salah. Sebab, dia sudah merepotkanku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hn? Suara ketukan pintu lagi? Siapa sih datang malam-malam? Aku menyalakan senter yang kupegang dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ceklek!

"Konbawa, Kazune-kun."

"Eh, kau kan yang tadi meminjamiku payung? Darimana tahu rumahku?" aku menatap Hanazono-san dari atas sampai bawah. Baju yang ia kenakan masih sama, tapi sudah ditambahkan blazer lengan panjang. "Lalu, kenapa kesini? Mau ambil payung, ya?" lanjutku.

"Ahahaha… Aku tak menyangka, Kazune-kun tak mengenalku sama sekali. Benar-benar, padahal baru kutinggal empat tahun." Aku menaikkan alis heran.

"Benar-benar tak kenal, nih?" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Familiar sih iya, tapi, emang siapa? "Ya, ampun. Aku Karin, Karin Hanazono. Aku kekasihmu sejak SMP tahun pertama, kan?"

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa? Karin?!"

Ia mengangguk.

Glek!

"Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin pelan. Wajahnya agak tertekuk mendengar responku.

"Pertama, kau tidak berkacamata. Ke-…"

"Kau kira aku si anak kacamata yang jadi ketua OSIS di SMP?!" potongnya cepat, tapi aku tak menghiraukan.

"Kedua, rambutmu lebih panjang dari biasanya. Ketiga, rambutmu kau gerai dan tidak diikat dua. Keempat, kau pakai make-up."

Siiiiingggg…

Hening. Hanya suara hujan yang mengisi keheningan. Aku bukan mendramatisir, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Dia terhenyak saat mendengarkan alasanku. Tuh, kan. Dia memang peniru saja.

Tuk! Tuk!

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengetuk dahiku? Sakit, tahu."

"Habisnya, Kazune-kun bodoh sih! Kok bisa ngelupain aku gitu aja?! Kazune-kun jahat banget!" ia berteriak tak terima. Cepat-cepat ia membelah rambutnya menjadi dua dan membuatnya seolah terkuncir dua. "Sudah mirip tidak?! Aku pakai lensa kontak, jadi enggak pakai kacamata! Kebetulan warnanya sama dengan warna mata asliku. Makanya enggak kelihatan kalau aku pakai lensa kontak! Dan, kalo aku pake make-up, memangnya tidak boleh?! Aku kan juga ingin tampil cantik didepan pacarku!"

Aku terhenyak. Nyatanya, aku salah kira, ya?

"Eumm… jadi, kau Karin?"

"…"

"Hei, jawab."

"…"

"Kumohon, Karin. Jawab a-…"

PLAAAK!

"…-ku."

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU ITU KARIN?! APA MAUMU SIH, KAZUNE KUJYO?!" ia benar-benar berteriak kencang saking murkanya. Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Jadi, kau yang masuk kedalam rumah? Kau yang memasak untukku, eh? Terima kasih, Karin. Maaf, aku tak mengenalimu tadi. Habisnya, kau benar-benar berubah dari Karin yang aku kenal dulu. Sekali lagi, maaf ya?" Karin mengangguk.

"Jadi, Kazune-kun tidak suka?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku menghargai keinginanmu, lagipula kau lebih cantik begini. Tapi, kalau bertemu denganku, jangan bersikap begitu. Itu yang membuatku tak mengenalimu, sikapmu padaku seperti berubah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Syukurlah…" aku kembali tersenyum lembut. "Boleh tidak aku memelukmu? Aku kangen lho…" aku mengangkat dagunya, sedikit memaksanya agar menatapku.

Ia tak menjawab. Samar-samar, rona merah mulai menjalari mukanya. Ah, manisnya… dia benar-benar Karin-ku. Orang yang ada dihadapanku ini benar-benar Karin. Bukan seorang peniru maupun fans ababil plus abnormal itu.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku. Membiarkan ia dapat merasakan deru nafasku, tepat sebelum aku menyeringai.

"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau menjawab. Kucium saja, eh?"

"Eh?!"

Chu!

 **End**

 **A/n : Jelek, ya? Ya sudahlah. Bunga tak terbiasa memakai Kazune POV, jadi pantas saja jelek begini. Terakhir, Bunga tidak akan capek-capek untuk bilang 'Review, Mina-san.' ^^**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Bunga Sharesputri**


End file.
